1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical test arrangement and apparatus particularly for testing the electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) and electrostatic discharge (ESD) performance of equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
When equipment has been constructed of an electrical or electronic nature it must be tested for its ability to withstand electromagnetic influences from an outside source, and also to check that it does not produce excessive levels of electromagnetic emissions. In order to do this, the equipment is normally fitted with representative cables and subjected to standard tests in an EMC test facility, such as an anechoic chamber or an open area test site.
To enable these tests to be performed, the equipment has to be placed in the test facility and then the cabling is assembled around it and connected as required. It is also a requirement of these tests that the precise positions of all the cables are recorded, so that tests can be repeated under the same conditions at a later date if necessary. This can be time consuming and since the test facility in which the tests take place are normally hired on a daily basis, the total process can be expensive, as the test facility has to be hired for the setting up and dismantling of the equipment, including cabling, as well as for the actual testing.